


You Were Always There

by Makamews



Category: Evil Within - Fandom, The Evil Within (Video Game), evil within 2 - Fandom
Genre: Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gore, Horror, Love, Lovers, Monsters, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makamews/pseuds/Makamews
Summary: So it’s come to my attention that there are not enough evil within pieces, so I decided to write one! It’s a Sebastian x Reader story so I hope you enjoy it and stick with it! First chapter is pretty short but the rest of the chapters will be juicy~ Be aware that there is death and lots of gore! Just a warning before hand!





	You Were Always There

**Author's Note:**

> After getting away from STEM, it seems like everyone you knew disappeared. What will you do when an unsuspected visitors pulls you right back into the hell you just got out of severalyears ago?

‘ Sebastian… Sebastian.. SEBASTIAN..  
Oh god… where are you….’

‘ I’m right here,’

Turning towards the voice, it was him, Sebastian. It was really him. God, how you had missed him, but here he was… all this time.

‘ Sebastian! Your alright, I’ve been looking for you everywhere!’

You hugged him, feeling his arms wrap tightly around you. Almost too tight for comfort, that was when you realized-

‘ You never cared…’

‘ Wha-‘

Looking up, Sebastian’s face was distorted, bloody and messed up. He had become one of them.

‘ YOU NEVER CAME TO HELP ME!’

His body suddenly set ablaze, the fire reaching your clothes, reaching your skin.

‘ No, no, no, NO! I did Sebastian!  
I tried to find you, I couldn’t!  
I didn’t know where you were!   
Please forgive me!’

‘ YOU NEVER CAME! YOU NEVER CARED!  
FOR THAT, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED!’

His hand grabbed your head, feeling her hair start to burn as the flames coursed over your body, beginning to consume you.

‘ SEBASTIAN! NOOOOOO-‘

  
A gasp could be heard throughout the office, as you sat up at your desk, your heart practically beating out of your chest and your mind reeling at the dream you just had. Sitting up in the black chair, you allowed your dreary eyes to wander over the pictures at your desk. They were all of you and Sebastian, besides the one that was of you and Joseph and Kidman. Your eyes then wandered to all the files and newspaper sitting at your desk, all covering your work space and always occupying your time.

Reaching out, your gentle hand touched the picture of you and Sebastian, the first picture you all took together after he assigned you to his team. You were known as the ‘Medic’ the one that was there to patch up the boo-boo’s and life threatening injuries that anyone might have gotten on the job. Out of all the detectives, you were honored to work under a man like Sebastian. He was smart, cool, collected, a man worth a thousand words but didn’t need to be told so. But after what happened at STEM, he seemed to just… disappear. Him, his family, Kidman, everyone just seemed to be gone, like they were never there to begin with. You always asked yourself if it was all just a Dream, but the pictures, the files, the newspapers always told you otherwise.

Since their disappearance, you had become the detective. You researched beyond what you thought you could, tampered with materials you got a hold of, but it always led to another blank. Something just wasn’t right, but you’d be damned if you ever gave up on trying to find out where they had all gone to.

“ Don’t worry Sebastian…. I’ll find you…”

It wasn’t hard to admit, but you loved Sebastian. From the moment you met him, you felt a close bond with him. You were always there for him when he needed you, during the physical and mental fights, nothing stopped you from getting to him, except this. This case was the first thing that has ever kept you from saving Sebastian. If he was alive, you couldn’t imagine what all he wasn’t currently going through.

You didn’t get the chance to dwell on that thought for much longer, for a knock came at your office door. Looking at your clock, you saw it was three in the morning, who could be here that late in the night? The banging kept coming, so you decided to get up and see exactly who it was, not expecting the person who was on the other side of the door. Your heart practically stopped when you saw it was none other than Kidman, or was it? Was your mind just tricking you? Maybe you were still in a dream? This couldn’t be possible, the real Kidman?

“ Nice to see you again _____, it should I call you, Medic?” This honestly couldn’t be. It couldn’t be her. “ I apologize for coming so late, but… I need you… well, he needs you.”

“ w-what.. who? But, Kidman… your alive?” Seeing her think over how to respond then reply with a nod made you shake your head in disbelief. There was just no way this way real.

“ no… no… you’ve, b-been gone… for years now… you, Sebastian, Joseph, there’s no way-“

“ It’s real, I’m real ____… a lot has happened in these past few years. But I need you to come with me, please.” Shaking your head, your feet caught as you stumbled backwards and fell on the floor.

“ I don’t believe it… I can’t…” as kidman took a step toward you, your instincts to get away started to kick in. You graced yourself up and crawled over to your desk as fast as possible to grab your syringe gun. But, before you could even get and inch of the ground, a hard shock went through you.

She tazed you, Kidman just tazed you. You felt your body spasm as you hit the ground. You must have been more sleep deprived then the first thought, because your body couldn’t handle the shocks well. “ I’m sorry ____, but I can’t leave without you.”

Your eyes began to blurry, feeling the world start to swirl and your ears hearing nothing but the high pitched squeaks. What was going on? Why was Kidman here? Where was she taking you and who exactly was he? You didn’t get to think much more on this, as your eyes completely shut and you were once again consumed in darkness.

  
‘ Sebastian, you really should stop hurting yourself’ the sounds of bandages being wrapped around something could be heard.

‘ Yea, yea, that’s why your here. To patch us up when we’re hurt. If I don’t get hurt, who’ll keep you busy?”

“ That’s not funny Sebastian, take better care of yourself. Someday… there maybe and injury I won’t be able to fix…”

It went quiet, but the sounds of shuffling could be heard. “ I don’t believe that. We’re family, you’d risk life and limb to save me, right?”

“ Yes, but- “

“ No buts… your the Medic. I have complete Trust in your and your abilities… so have some trust in me in not getting hurt that badly.”

“ Easier said than done.” You could hear more shuffling. “ just, promise to always call me when something goes wrong… I’ll be there.”

“ ya… I know you will. That’s what’s so great about you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all are enjoying so far! Please tune into the next chapter for even more juice to come!


End file.
